


Just Keep Swimming

by k_tyzmldchkv



Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman, Big Time Rush (Band), Finding Nemo: The Musical, Queenndeane The Musical
Genre: Major character death :(, booh au, random xD :3, strat is a dick, tink can't swim bless him, underwater au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_tyzmldchkv/pseuds/k_tyzmldchkv
Summary: The Lost are a pretty rad gang who live underwater because they were captured by Nemo, Marlin and Dory who was proper fed up of being caught by rando dentists who take them to live with their proper weird daughter so they started capturing humans too. Tink proper fancies Strat but Tink can't swim and it's honestly pretty devastating. The rest of the lost aren't there it's just BTR and Strat. Also Em is there it's kinda cool really.





	Just Keep Swimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toofwig for queenndeane the musical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=toofwig+for+queenndeane+the+musical).



> Hope u guys enjoy this it's my first ever fic xD please no hate i've tried rly rly hard on this uwu feedback would be appreciated and smash that like button n maybe i will write more cx thanks guys

As much as I would adore writing this fic, I'm studying English Language and don't wanna make myself look bad. Here's a brief summary of what I wanted to write but was too ashamed to do so:

 

BTR are at a furry convention and are approached by three scalies. They knock them out and drag them in the sea with them where a literal emo called Strat manipulates them like he constantly does Raven and forces them to join his weird cult called The Lost. Somehow they can all breathe and to be quite honest I never thought about how, but it's happening so deal with it. A few hours later after they have all become acquainted, twitter user @westendmusical is chased into the sea by a mob of angry Hamilton fans and is somehow also coerced by Strat to join his weird cult. He's convinced they're all going to stay 18 forever but he's clearly not got a GCSE in science or maths because that's not how things work. After a while the gang get totes bored and decide to play party games beginning with spin the bottle. Carlos and Nemo get paired together and things get rather heated following the kiss. Nemo reveals he's very into roleplay and makes Carlos be the fish and him the human. Doesn't end well tbh. Strat spins and gets Kendall. Tink, who is watching from land, becomes very distressed by this due to his crush on Strat and attempts to swim under the water to stop him but forgets he can't swim. He dead now. Following this, there is a game of snog marry kill which Em completely misunderstands. She didn't know you don't have to go through with it and pulls out a bike spoke and knifes Strat on the spot.  Marlin has a flashback to when his baby mama dies i can't remember her name though but she seems like a pretty sound bird. 


End file.
